


What are Brothers for?

by Markiplier_Egos



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplier_Egos/pseuds/Markiplier_Egos
Summary: Bim and Yandere are on a mission for Dark, what happens when it isn't as easy as they thought it would be?





	What are Brothers for?

“Should I even ask why I needed to come along for this?” Bim questioned ducking as another security guard walked past. Yan hummed next to him, the briefcase that they had been sent to retrieve in one hand, katana in the other.

“I don’t see why you shouldn’t be here,” He hissed out as they hurried forward, retracing their steps to out of the building. Bim snorted as they ducked into another side room.

“I find that answer vague and unconvincing.” He tells the younger ego with a waggle of his finger, “You just wanted to spend time with your older brother didn’t you?” Yandere shot him a look before opening the door again and ushering him out.

“Please stop talking, I’m trying to get us out alive.”

Bim rolled his eyes, but sprinted silently down the hall, “You know I could make us invisible, or you know poof us out of here?” His younger brother just smirked at him.

“Now where’s the fun in that?”

Bim rolled his eyes, swatting his arm playfully, making both of them hold back their childish giggles. Rounding a corner, Bim swore as he threw up a force field to block the hail of bullet that poured from the room in front of them.

“Apparently we’ve been found out,” He commented dryly. Yan shoved the briefcase into his chest as the bullets faltered slightly as the agents were forced to reload. Bim gasped scrambling to grasp the handle as Yan took his sword in both hands, eyes blazing red.

“Still sure I can’t teleport us out of here?” The game show host asked wearily, knowing the answer before the words even escaped his lips.

“I’ll be quick,” Yan said smile twisting into a chilling version that Bim knew would be hard to snap him out of the bloodlust he was in right now. So he merely sighed, stepping back to let his younger brother run past.

“Don’t spill too much blood, please,”

Yan stuck out his tongue, sprinting to the center of the room, sword slicing through the gunmen like paper.

“Keep your morals far away from me, nerd!“  He laughed hysterically as he dodged, impaling one of the men before turning and decapitating another. Bim leaned against the wall, sending out a slight burst of magic to stop bullets when need be, but otherwise letting the other take the reigns. Bim grimaced as more and more of the room was covered in red, breathing through his mouth as the rusty smell reached his nose. He closed his eyes for merely a second when he heard a shout of surprise from Yan. His head snapped up.

Yan was kneeling on the floor, a gun held to his head. He had been cocky taking on this many guys at once, he knew that, but the bloodlust had been too great, the chance to protect his precious older brother seemed too sweet. It wasn’t until the familiar feeling of steel against the back of his head came that he realized he had made a mistake, his katana was stuck into the wall opposite him, the man that had been aiming for Bim hanging from it.

“Say goodbye you little-” The man’s hissed threat was cut off as the gun dropped from his hands. Yan turned ready to punch him only to see a tall figure holding the man up off the ground, long curled claws digging into his throat as fluorescent purple eyes blazed.

“ **Who said you were allowed to touch my brother?** ” The hoarse growl sent chills down his spine as the man fought to be free of the beings grasp. The being chuckled deep within its chest before opening its mouth unnaturally wide and jagged teeth sank into the man’s throat, tearing and ripping with ease.  Blood seeped down the body as the being attacked with ferocity, shredding the flesh with claws and fangs only to swallow it before it hit the ground. Blood rained down, covering the striking suit the being wore, painting it scarlet. Yan’s eyes widen. That suit was too familiar…. and hadn’t the being said something about his brother? Plus that hair, even pushed around the purple ram horns that sprout from its forehead there was no denying it was the same floofy black strands as lay on all of the Mark’s egos’ heads. Glancing back towards the door confirmed that the game show host had vanished from his post, the briefcase on the table near them. Shakily Yandere got to his feet, bloodlust having faded completely at the thought that this was…

“Bim?”

The being turned from its… his meal, eyes widening at the nervous schoolboy gazing up at him.

“Shit,” He mumbled, form flicking and shrinking until Bim stood in front of him, still drenched in blood as he backed up slowly from the younger man, hands held out in front of him in fear.

“It’s… not what it looks like?” The squeak Bim let out was pathetic and made Yandere snort before he started giggling. Yan couldn’t help but, shake his head in disbelief as he gazed up at the fidgeting form of Bim. How could he think for one second that he had anything to fear from the game show host? No matter what Bim actually was, he was still Bim, sweet, overly happy Bim that liked doing Yan’s hair in fun ways to help him impress his senpai, and taught him about which plants could be harvested to make poisons.

He smirked at Bim, sarcasm rolling off his tongue,“All that blood looks good on you. It brings out your eyes.”

Bim groaned, but his form relaxed as he smiled sheepishly, showing off his still enlarged canines, at Yandere, “I got some explaining to do…”

“Oh, you definitely do, and maybe you should clean the blood out of your teeth before we get back. That might be a little hard to explain to the others,”


End file.
